Innocent, I Swear
by weedsintowishes
Summary: Imagine being arrested in front of Sam and Dean; One shot;


"For fucks sake," you say as the police man slams you against the hood of the patrol car."I told you, it wasn't what it looks like," you yell at him while he calmly handcuffs your hands behind your cop nods.

"Mm hm, sorry ma'am but I've heard that one before." You groan under your breath. Of all the nights for this to happen it happens tonight? You were so close to catching that vampire, that you weren't paying attention to who saw you run around with that machete. Now, because of this setback, it could take weeks to find that vamp again. Months if you actually went to jail. And by then, the women he was targeting would probably exceed over one hundred in numbers. So you needed to act fast.

"Sir, listen I-"

"You've been arrested before?" the cop asked. "I just ran your licence through the machine, so I'm sure you don't need me to read you your rights." _Did I give him that licence? Shit, _you think to yourself. _Guess I have no choice now._You spin around, catching the cop off guard, and give him a swift headbutt that definitely left a bruise on both of you. He crumples to the ground, still conscious.

"Sorry," you say, before tearing off out of the parking lot. You can just make out the sound of him calling backup before you turn down an alleyway, and sprint as fast as you can towards the motel you're currently staying at. It's a ten minute drive but on foot, it seems to take an hour, and you're completely winded as you burst into the tiny room and start to throw everything into your backpack. You're just about to leave when someone knocks on your door. Hard.

"This is the police. Come out with your hands up," they yell through the door. _No shit._ You're starting to panic as you search the room for another way out. You only just spot the bathroom window when the door crashes inward and four men dressed in crisp uniforms burst into your room. _I've got to make a break for it. Skip town, hunt this vamp from a distance_, you think to yourself. But as you're running to the window, the butt of a gun slams down on your temple and you crash into the ground. You can barely make out the sound of radio feedback and blinding red and blue lights as you're dragged to your feet and forced out into the parking lot.

"No, stop, please," you whimper, but you only receive a swift jab to the gut. That doesn't stop you. "Innocent people are going to die if you don't-" Another jab, and a sharp uppercut send you sprawling to the pavement. You've never felt so helpless and weak.

"Hey!" someone yells from somewhere behind you. "That's enough." Two men step into your line of vision but you can't see them clearly.

"Listen pretty boy, we don't need you stepping in on police business. This girl is wanted for arson in several counties and-"

"Well it looks like you're in luck," the shorter of the two said, flashing a badge. "FBI. We've been looking for this girl for a while. We'll take her off your hands."

"Sir, I'm sorry but I can't just _give_ you a wanted criminal-"

"Would you like me to tell your superiors that you were beating and unarmed, unresisting woman?" The police man balked, then backed away. You are helped to your feet, and guided back to your motel room, now doorless. The taller agent sits you down on the bed, and goes into the bathroom. You hear the water running, and he comes back with a wet cloth, which he uses to clean the cuts on your face from the concrete.

"You okay?" the shorter of the agents asked, walking in. You nod, wondering what was going to happen to you now that the fucking FBI had you in custody. "Can we turn on the lights?" He doesn't wait for your answer, and flicks on the florescent lighting, giving you a better view of your two saviors/captors. The first, who is cleaning your wounds looks like he just stepped out of Garnier Fructis commercial. He has a soft face, with big hazel eyes. And the second-... THE SECOND. The second agent is the most attractive being you have ever seen. Sandy blond hair, jade green eyes, rugged looking jaw line.

"Miss?"

You don't realize the hair model is trying to get your attention until he taps you leg and you jump sky high off the bed.

"Hey take it easy, we're not going to hurt you," he says. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean." The names click with you.

"The Winchesters?" you ask, getting two very surprised reactions. Dean steps towards you.

"Are you a Hunter too?" You nod and go on to explain that you've been hunting since you were small.

"Is that why the cops were on you tonight?" Sam asks. You nod again, and get up to grab three beers from the small fridge that comes with the room.

"Here," you say, handing one to Dean and one to Sam. You pop the cap off yours with ease and almost chug half the bottle. "I was hunting a vamp, and got caught with my machete on me." Dean scoffs behind you and mutters "rookie mistake" into his bottle. Sam coughs away a chuckle. Your face flushes with anger, but you don't say anything against it because you know he's right. "A-anyway, thank you for helping me out, but there's a vamp out there killing women and I need to stop it." You walk towards the door, or what's left of it, when you feel a hand on your shoulder. Dean looks at you with a bemused smile on his face.

"Do you have weapons?"

"... No, but-"

"Do you have a ride?"

"No, can you just listen to me-"

"Do you want some help?" You blink a couple times and try to register what he just said. Help you?

"I bet you our machete's are bigger than yours," Sam teases, as he starts towards the black Impala in the motel parking lot. Dean follows closely behind. As you reach the car, he leans close to your ear and whispers, "Welcome to the team."


End file.
